cellufunfandomcom-20200213-history
MOBile Wars
Profession Your profession is chosen during the tutorial, and can only be changed by Capone for 199 cellupoints Enforcer - Complete missions more frequently Mechanic - Reduces the Upkeep on all items Toughguy - Reduces the cost to heal at the Doc Skills Attack - Attack contributes 50% to how well you fight against others (your Items and Mob Size contribute the rest). When fighting, your Attack value is compared to your rival's Defense value. The higher the Attack value is compared to Defense, the better the chances of winning. Defense - When attacked, your Defense is compared to your rival's Attack when determining the Fight outcome. Max Energy - Energy is used for missions and regenerates over time, up to the maximum value. Max Health - Health determines how long you can fight. Once your Health goes below 25, you can not fight anymore. Health regenerates over time, up to this maximum value. Max Stamina - Stamina is used when fighting (1 stamina per fight). Like Energy, Stamina regenerates over time up to this maximum value. Combat Health - Health determines whether or not you can Fight. If your health goes below 25, you can not fight until you heal. The exception is if you are on the Hit List. In that case, Rivals will be able to attack you until your health goes to 0. The Doc - You can heal yourself at the Doc using MOBCash. The Doc takes MOBCash from your Bank account, so make sure that you have what you need in the Bank before visiting the Doc. As you level up, it cost more to visit the Doc. You can also heal yourself by Seeing Capone if your MOBCash is low. Fighting - Fight other MOBile Wars players to gain experience, steal their MOBCash, make a name for yourself, and to exact revenge. You use Stamina to fight. You use 1 Stamina per fight and when it reaches 0, you can't fight again until your Stamina regenerates or you recharge it. When you or your Rival's Health goes below 25, you (or your Rival) can't fight again until your Health regenerates or is recharged. The exception is the Hit List. Anyone on the Hit List can be attacked until their Health goes to 0. See Hit List and the Lottery for more info. Attack Strength - Your attack strength in a fight is determined by your profile Attack value and the sum of your Items attack value. The number of Items you use in a fight is determined by your Mob Size. You use 1 Weapon, 1 Protection, and 1 Vehicle for every mob member you have. You automatically use the best item in each category (the ones with the hightest Attack values). Your Attack is compared to your rival's Defense, and the sum of your Items Attack is compared to the sum of your Rival's Items Defense when determing the probability of winning a fight. Lower values can still win, though with a lower probability. Boosts - You can buy special items (Boosts) that can used during a fight. See the Boosts section for more information. Hit List - MOBile Wars players on the hit list can be attacked until killed. You offer a FunCoin reward to anyone who takes out your Rival. The person who successfully kills your Rival collects the reward. Taking out players on the Hit List is a good way to earn FunCoins. Lottery - Anyone who orders a Hit is entered in the daily Lottery. Starting at 100 FunCoins, the jackpot increases as more and more people are put on the Hit List. At the end of each day, one person entered in the Lottery wins the Jackpot. This is another good way to earn FunCoins, but you have to enter to win! Missions Missions - Perform missions to gain experience and MOBCash. Certain missions also give you a chance to come away with a Looted item, which may be required for a future mission or sold back to the store. Missions require a certain Mob Size and specific items to perform them. You will see these requirements in the mission description. Mission Mastery: As you perform missions, your master of that mission increases. Get to 100% to gain a bonus. Master all missions in a location to get a better location bonus. You can master all missions twice (Level 1 and Level 2). You must master all missions at Level 1 in a location before you can start Level 2 mastery of that location. Mission Locations: Missions are broken up into mutiple locations, 6 missions per location. You unlock new missions and locations as you level up. Use the Change Location link near the top of the Missions screen to see the other Mission Locations. South Side (Unlocked at start) Petty Theft (Unlocked at start) -1 Energy, +1 Experience Earn: $5 to $20 Need: Mob x 1 Alley Mugging (Unlocked at start) -3 Energy, +3 Experience Earn: $10 to $40 Need: Mob x 1, Baseball Bat x 1 Residential Burglary -6 Energy, +7 Experience Earn: $25 to $50 Need: Mob x 2, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 1 Steal Motorcycle -7 Energy, +6 Experience Earn: $40 to $70 Need: Mob x 3, Knife x 1, Colt Peacemaker x 2, Cardboard Box x 1 Loot: Sears Deluxe Motorcycle Hijack Moonshine Run (Unlock at Level 7) -9 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $75 to $125 Need: Mob x 5, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 1, Ford Model T Coupe x 2 Rob Art Institute (Unlock at Level 16) -10 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $100 to $250 Need: Mob x 6, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Stolen Police Uniform x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 1 Loot: Impressionist Painting North Shore (Unlock at Level 5) Eliminate Snitch (Unlock at Level 5) -9 Energy, +10 Experience Earn: $100 to $150 Need: Mob x 6, Garotte x 2, Thick Sweater x 1, Ace Motorcycle x 2 Stash Stolen Goods (Unlock at Level 7) -8 Energy, +9 Experience Earn: $75 to $200 Need: Mob x 7, HnR Self Cocker Revolver x 3, Attack Poodle x 2, Dodge Delivery Truck x 3 Rob Jewelry Store (Unlock at Level 9) -9 Energy, +10 Experience Earn: $100 to $250 Need: Mob x 10, LadySmith Revolver x 3, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 3, Chevy Series H Roadster x 2 Hijack Bank Truck (Unlock at Level 12) -15 Energy, +18 Experience Earn: $125 to $200 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 12, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 2, Stolen Police Uniform x 3 Sell Art on Black Market (Unlock at Level 18) -18 Energy, +14 Experience Earn: $100 to $350 Need: Mob x 14, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 3, Chevy AA Capitol x 3, Impressionist Painting x 1 Rob NW Trust Bank (Unlock at Level ??) -21 Energy, +21 Experience Earn: $250 to $500 Need: Mob x 15, Molotov Cocktail x 4, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 1, Northwestern Trust Plans x 1 Cicero (Unlock at Level 12) Plant Fake Evidence (Unlock at Level 12) -19 Energy, +21 Experience Earn: $175 to $290 Need: Mob x 15, Winchester '92 Rifle x 3, Ford Model T Sedan x 2 Knock Off a Moran Mobster (Unlock at Level 14) -20 Energy, +23 Experience Earn: $200 to $300 Need: Mob x 17, Colt 1911 Pistol x 5, Ford Model T Sedan x 4 Produce Counterfeit Money (Unlock at Level 16) -24 Energy, +18 Experience Earn: $300 to $900 Need: Mob x 20, Stevens SXS Shotgun x 3, Karate Lessons x 3, Bentley 3-Litre Boattail x 2 Steal Moran's Weapon Shipment -25 Energy, +27 Experience Earn: $350 to $750 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 22, Winchester M97 Trench Gun x 5, Lucky Rabbit's Foot x 4, Chevy AA Capitol x 4 Infiltrate Moran's Base -28 Energy, +32 Experience Earn: $450 to $1,000 Need: Mob x 24, Cardboard Box x 4, German Shephard x 6, Chevy AA Capitol x 5 Bribe Judge Olson (Unlock at Level 28) -26 Energy, +25 Experience Earn: $800 to $1,250 Need: Mob x 25, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 6, Hired Local Bruiser x 4, Packard Twin 6 Limo x 2 Navy Pier (Unlock at Level 20) Dispose of Bodies in Lake -30 Energy, +31 Experience Earn: $500 to $1,000 Need: Mob x 25, Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun x 14, Karate Lessons x 20 Escort Moonshine from Canada -32 Energy, +33 Experience Earn: $1,000 to $1,400 Chance to Loot Need: Mob x 28, HnR Handy Gun x 3, Hired Local Bruiser x 15, Chevy AA Capitol x 10 Destroy Moran's Shipment (Unlock at Level 30) -34 Energy, +33 Experience Earn: $900 to $1,750 Need: Mob x 33, Remington M8 Rifle x 20, Fiat 520 x 20 Fend off Feds (Unlock at Level 34) The Loop (Unlock at Level 36) The Caribbean (Unlock at Level 48) Sicily (Unlock at Level 100) Rackets Prices shown are starting price. Price increases with each racket you perches. Crooked Card Game - $200 (Unlocked at start) Income: $25 Moonshine Still - $500 (Unlocked at start) Income: $50 Moonshine Smuggling - $1,000(Unlock at Level 5) Income: $100 Protection Scheme - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 8) Income: $500 Running Numbers - $50,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Income: $1,000 Gun Distribution - $100,000(Unlock at Level 15) Income: $2,000 Illegal Brewery - $300,000(Unlock at Level ??) Income: $4,000 Speakeasy - $600,000(Unlock at Level ??) Income: $7,500 Burlesque Theatre - $1.000M(Unlock at Level 35) ?? Items Weapons Baseball Bat - $5 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 0 Knife - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 1 Garotte - $25 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4, Defense: 0 Colt Peacemaker - $150 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 4, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $5 LadySmith Revolver - $200 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 3, Defense: 5, Upkeep: $5 HnR Self Cocker Revolver - $400 (Unlock at Level 7) Attack: 3, Defense: 6, Upkeep: $10 Colt 1911 Pistol - $800 (Unlock at Level 9) Attack: 6, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $20 Winchester '92 Rifle - $1,000 (Unlock at Level 10) Attack: 8, Defense: 4, Upkeep: $25 Stevens SXS Shotgun - 20 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 12) Attack: 10, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $25 Winchester M97 Trench Gun - $5,000 (Unlock at Level 15) Attack: 9, Defense: 9, Upkeep: $85 HnR Handy Gun - 25 FunCoins Attack: 13, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $85 Molotov Cocktail - $9,000 Attack: 13, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $255 Ithaca Pistol Grip Shotgun - $12,000 (Unlock at Level 25) Attack: 12, Defense: 12, Upkeep: $298 Remington M8 Rifle - $15,000 (Unlock at Level 30) Attack: 15, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $340 Stack of Dynamite - 30 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 35) ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? Protection Thick Sweater - $6 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0, Defense: 1 Cardboard Box - $7 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 0, Defense: 2 Lucky Rabbit's Foot - $10 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 2 Attack Poodle - $15 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $1 Stolen Police Uniform - $50 (Unlock at Level 6) Attack: 1, Defense: 5, Upkeep: $2 Karate Lessons - $200 (Unlock at Level 13) Attack: 3, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $4 German Shephard - 20 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 17) Attack: 6, Defense: 11, Upkeep: $3 Hired Local Bruiser - $3,000 Attack: 8, Defense: 17, Upkeep: $60 Armed Guard - $10,000 (Unlock at Level 32) Attack: 10, Defense: 25, Upkeep: $170 Motorcade - $15,000 Unlock at Level 41 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? Vehicles Sears Deluxe Motorcycle - $200 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 1, Defense: 0 Ace Motorcycle - $400 (Unlocked at start) Attack: 2, Defense: 0 Ford Model T Coupe - $600 (Unlock at Level 5) Attack: 2, Defense: 2, Upkeep: $5 Dodge Delivery Truck - $900 Attack: 3, Defense: 3, Upkeep: $5 Chevy Series H Roadster - $1,500 (Unlock at Level 8) Attack: 6, Defense: 3, Upkeep: $10 Ford Model T Sedan - $2,000 (Unlock at Level 11) Attack: 8, Defense: 4, Upkeep: $15 Chevy AA Capitol - $3,000 (Unlock at Level 14) Attack: 8, Defense: 7, Upkeep: $20 Bentley 3-Litre Boattail - 49 FunCoins (Unlock at Level 19) Attack: 13, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $17 Fiat 520 - $10,000 Attack: 12, Defense: 10, Upkeep: $76 Packard Twin 6 Limo - $25,000 (Unlock at Level 28) Attack: 15, Defense: 15, Upkeep: $255 Cadillac Town Sedan - 99 FunCoins Unlock at Level 33 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? Loot Sears Deluxe Motorcycle (Mission: South Side - Steal Motorcycle) Value: $100 Impressionist Painting (Mission: South Side - Rob Art Institute) Value: $1000 Boosts Ice Pick - 5 FunCoins Deals 10 damage in a fight without opponent counterattack Health Pack - 5 FunCoins Restores 25 health during a fight Medical Documents - 5 FunCoins Determines the health of an opponent during a fight Cup of Joe - 5 FunCoins Adds 1 Stamina during a fight so you can attack again Energy Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Energy by 30 seconds (2 max) Stamina Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Stamina by 30 seconds (2 max) MOBCash Earnings Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to collect Income by 5 minutes (3 max) Health Recharge Booster - 199 FunCoins Reduces time needed to rechage Health by 30 seconds (2 max) Mission Experience Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 10% bonus experience on all missions accomplished (2 max) Mission Mastery Booster - 199 FunCoins Get 5% additional mission mastery on all missions accomplished (2 max) Capone Restore Your Health for 2 FunCoins Recharge Your Energy for 2 FunCoins Get MOBCash for 10 FunCoins Add a Hired Gun for 49 FunCoins Upgrade Skills - Permanently increase your Attack, Defense, Max Health, Max Energy, or Max Stamina. Upgrade Max Health by +5 for 15 FunCoins Upgrade Max Energy by +2 for 10 FunCoins Upgrade Max Stamina by +1 for 25 FunCoins Upgrade Attack by +1 for 50 FunCoins Upgrade Defense by +1 for 50 FunCoins Buy a Boost - Buy special items to give you big advantages in the game. See Boost under Items Change Specialty - Choose a new specialty See Specialty at the top of the page.